


The Merman and Mertroll

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Kaldur/Eridan Oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Fingerfucking, M/M, OOC Kaldur, Smut, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just cross fandom porn, I've wanted to do this pairing for a while. Kal is OOC, and Eridan gets laid.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Merman and Mertroll

**Author's Note:**

> Just cross fandom porn, I've wanted to do this pairing for a while. Kal is OOC, and Eridan gets laid.

**Eridan**

We were in the middle of watching a movie when it turned from laughing to kissing. I did change the mood, only I did it subtly. It worked because Kal was also in the mood making it even better.

I straddled him and nipped at the gills on his neck. His little groans sounded like music to my ears. As my hands roamed down his body. I grinded on him and he grabbed my hips and yanked me to him. We both moaned when our hips rubbed together harder.

I wanted more both I stopped. His whine was cute, but I didn't want to ruin the bed. 

"Kal, _Kal_ , Imma need a _bucket_." *gasp* He started grinding our hips again as I tried to talk."Or wwe _need_ to put plastic _under_ us or _the_ bed will _end_ up stained." He slipped his hand in my tight jeans. "Kal, I'm serious!" That was I got out before he started rubbing the front of my underwear. My bulge was starting stir. I could feel my nook leaking. Fuck. Then he started nipping at my gills which were much more sensitive than his. 

"Fine Kal, don't say I didn't warn you." My voice had long since gotten rough and low. When he removed his hand I started whining. He chuckled at me as I let out a loud whine. 

He licked my ear, before whispering "Be a good boy and take off your clothes for me Eri." Then he let me pull back so I give him a strip show. When I was done, my bulge was out and my nook was dripping. I stepped between his legs and stripped him as well. First his shirt, then kissed my way down from his lips to his neck and down his chest. I twisted his pecs a little, because he happened to have a kink with them. His groan turned me on more, which I didn't think was possible. It was long before I pulled his pants off and threw them behind me somewhere. I kissed him and pushed him farther on the bed. 

As I sat on his lap, I felt his fingers at my nook. I flinched for a second, he didn't do anything but soothed me until I relaxed. He told we didn't have to do anything, until I was ready. But I was ready, but I was a little. I told him as much and he just smiled. 

Because that is one of Kal's best traits. His patience, he was willing to wait forever if that was what it took.

He had me lay on my back, with him between my legs so I could see what he was going to do. By this time my bulge was getting ready to retract, but Kal gave this heated kiss that sent my head spinning.

 He asked if I was ready, when I nodded he carefully inserted on finger in my nook. He waited until I done fidgeting to start moving it. The motions up in and out, then he pushed it deeper. When it hit a certain spot I couldn't help but make a loud yelp like sort of moan. He hit the spot again, and then added another finger. He waited again for my fidgeting to cease before thrusting in and out of my, then hitting that spot again. It made me moan loud, he hit it over and over again.

Then he started stretching me. That part hurt but  I endured it, then he added a third finger and started thrusting. He started aiming for that spot repeatedly. It felt so good. I couldn't stop the moans, they sprung from me. Soon I pushing back on his fingers every time he pulled them out. I stroked my bulge to pace of his thrusting. 

Before I knew it, I was cumming, hard. Soon we surrounded by my violet fluids. I was still high from my orgasm to get Kal off. 

**Kaldur'ahm**

I was pumping my dick to the sounds spilling from Eri's lips as I pleasured him with my fingers. He looked so sexy with his legs around my waist and moaning. It was a gorgeous sight. After I hit my orgasm, I pulled him toward me and we cuddled.

I supposed when he said he needed a bucket, he was serious. The bed is soaked with violet, the covers and sheets are stained with it.I guess next time he suggests we use plastic to cover it all we should. To think all this came from such a small guy. I laughed quietly and wrapped tightly around him before I drifted to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
